1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal reproducing apparatus for reproducing or playing a recording medium on which a video signal is recorded and inhibition operation information is recorded which is information representing whether or not an inputted key operation should be inhibited.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the DVD with various video signals recorded thereon, where there is a key operation whose use is not desired when viewed from the side of a producer while a certain scene is being played, the key operation can be inhibited. Therefore the key operation to be inhibited differs in the DVDs. Further, even with the same DVD, as the case may be, the key operation inhibited is different according to different scenes being played. Thus, it is often unknown for a user whether or not the key operation to be inputted is inhibited. In order to obviate such an inconvenience, the following technique has been proposed (referred to as the first related art). Specifically, in this technique, where a sub-image indicative of operation inhibition has been recorded, if the inhibited key operation is inputted, the sub-image is displayed to tell that the inputted key operation is inhibited. Where the sub-image has not been recorded, a warning sentence indicative of operation inhibition is displayed using “on-screen display” (for example, see JP-A-11-41563, Paragraphs 0763-0764).
The following technique has been also proposed (referred to as the second related art). In this technique, each of key switches on a remote controller is equipped with a lighting means. And where the DVD is being played, the key switch whose operation is not inhibited is lit whereas the key switch whose operation is inhibited is extinguished. Thus, the key switch(s) whose operation is inhibited is prevented from being unnecessarily operated. By on-screen displaying the icons of the remote controller with only conspicuous key switches whose operation is permitted, the key switch(s) whose operation is inhibited is prevented from being unnecessarily operated (for example, JP-A-11-238367, Paragraphs 0540, 0543-0545).
However the above related arts presented the following problems. When a user operates a skip key because he or she hopes playing jumped to the subsequent chapter on the way of playing, if this key operation has been inhibited, in the first related art, it is only shown that the operation is inhibited by the sub-image recorded on the DVD, or the warning sentence. Thus, the user was forced to tolerate the inconvenience of stopping the playing jumped to the subsequent chapter.
On the other hand, in the second related art, it is known that the operation of the skip key has been inhibited prior to doing the key operation. So the skip key is prevented from being unnecessarily operated. However, in this case also, the user is forced to tolerate the inconvenience of stopping the playing jumped to the subsequent chapter.
This invention has been accomplished in order to solve the above problems. An object of this invention is to provide a video signal reproducing apparatus in which if an inputted key operation is inhibited, an alternative operation message is displayed which causes a user to select whether or not an alternative key operation is used, the alternative key operation giving alternative processing coupled with the processing required by the inputted key operation, and if the user selects using the alternative key operation, the key operation corresponding to the alternative key operation is executed, so that even if the key operation inputted by the user is inhibited, the processing hoped by the user can be executed by a simple operation, displaying of the alternative operation message is prevented from becoming troublesome, the quantity of software to be added to execute the alternative key operation is prevented from being increased, displaying of the alternative operation message is prevented from hindering user's enjoying playing a title, and a strong impression that the key operation inputted is inhibited is given to the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a video signal reproducing apparatus in which if an inputted key operation is inhibited, an alternative operation message is displayed which causes a user to select whether or not an alternative key operation is used, the alternative key operation giving alternative processing coupled with the processing required by the inputted key operation, and if the user selects using the alternative key operation, the key operation corresponding to the alternative key operation is executed, so that even if the key operation inputted by the user is inhibited, the processing hoped by the user can be executed by a simple operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a video signal reproducing apparatus which can prevent displaying of the alternative operation message from becoming troublesome by displaying an alternative operation message when the key operation which is inhibited is inputted repeatedly to exceed a prescribed number of times.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a video signal reproducing apparatus which can prevent the quantity of software to be added to execute the alternative key operation from being increased by storing, in the key inputting buffer if the user selects using the alternative key operation, the data corresponding to the alternative key operation and thereafter executing the processing corresponding to the data stored in the key inputting buffer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a video signal reproducing apparatus which can prevent displaying of the alternative operation message from hindering user's enjoying playing a title by temporarily stopping, if the temporary stopping of movement of a screen is permitted, the movement of the screen.
A further object of this invention is to provide a video signal reproducing apparatus which can inform a key operating method for executing the processing hoped by a user even if the user's inputted key operation is inhibited by displaying if the inputted key operation is inhibited, an alternative key operating method giving alternative processing coupled with the processing required by the inputted operation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a video signal reproducing apparatus which can prevent displaying of the alternative key operating method from becoming troublesome by displaying an alternative key operating method when the key operation which is inhibited is inputted repeatedly to exceed a prescribed number of times.
A further object of this invention is to provide a video signal reproducing apparatus which can prevent displaying of the alternative key operating method from hindering user's enjoying playing a title by temporarily stopping by stopping, if the temporary stopping of movement of a screen is permitted, the movement of the screen.